A wide variety of medical devices, for example, guidewires, catheters, and the like have been developed for medical use, for example, intravascular use. Some such devices are used in conjunction with imaging techniques to aid a user in locating the device, for example, within the body of a patient. A number of different medical devices and assemblies are known, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative medical device structures and assemblies.